tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kumoko
Kumoko is a character in Mew Mew High and a second-year at Mew Mew High. She's infused with the DNA of a Kauaʻi Cave Wolf Spider. Appearance Kumoko_-Full_;_School-.png|Kumoko's School Uniform Kumoko_-Volleyball-.png|Kumoko's Volleyball Uniform Kumoko_-Cafe-.png|Kumoko's Café Uniform Kumoko_-Casual-.png|Kumoko's Casual Clothing She has light blue hair, light blue eyes and light tan skin. In school she wears the standard female student uniform. with pink suspenders. In the volleyball club, she wears the standard girls volleyball uniform which consists of the pink and white shirt with the number four in white, pink and white underwear, short white socks and then blue and white converse shoes. At the café she wears a blue dress with white apron and white shorts with blue cuffs. Blue knee-high socks and black boots. At home she wears a dark blue string dress with white and dark blue and white converse shoes. Mew Blueberry As Mew Blueberry she has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a light blue string top that is also a one piece outfit with shorts, darkish bright blue over-the-knee boots with light blue string wrapped around the top part of the boots to keep them up. Arm garters, a thigh garter on her right leg and choker which are light blue with darkish bright blue fuzzy trims. She also has a pair of reddish-brown spider legs on her back. Personality She's very friendly and energetic. Loves to play sports especially volleyball, which is her favorite sport. Has a sweet tooth so she could probably be seen stealing snacks from the cooking club which April makes. Hates it when her annoying friends are always bugging her to help them with their homework. Abilities As Mew Blueberry she has spider-like abilities. Her Mew Mark is a pair of spider fangs located on her right thigh. Mew_Mark_-2-.png 220px-Adelocosa_anops.jpg Weapon As Mew Blueberry she has the Blueberry Whip which is a whip that's blue with a giant golden bow on the handle of the whip. Her attack is Ribbon Blueberry Twirl! which she wraps her whip around the enemy and then tosses them up into the air and they then twirl down as they fall from the skyward and then she slams the whip on them once they hit the ground. Trivia * The Kauaʻi Cave Wolf Spider also known to local residents as the "blind spider", is only known to occur in a few caves in a lava flow with an area of 10.5 km2 (4.1 sq mi) in the Kōloa–Poʻipū region of Kauaʻi, Hawaiian Islands, and only six populations are known to exist. It's unknown how many is left. * Name means "Spider Child". * In the minigame "Kitten's Sleepover Party", it is revealed that her birthday is March 12th. * In the minigame "Kumoko's Crush!?", it is revealed that Kumoko's crush is Brook, the Calico Cat Mew. Gallery Blueberries.png|Blueberry Category:Princess Mew Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Spider Genes Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Blue Mews Category:Mew Mew High Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mew High Characters Category:Members of Mew Mew High